Harry Potter and the Life After
by politicspotter
Summary: One year after the defeat of Voldemort. Wanted to try a long story . This is my first fanfic so please review it, I'd love input. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The first rays of the Monday morning light began to creep across the floors of the bedrooms of the Burrow. From the window of one of the bedrooms Harry Potter sat in an old chair as he looked out across the garden, then up to the hill normally used for play quidditch, and back down to the drive leading away from the Burrow.

It had been just over year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and while the deaths of many of his close friends tugged at his heart Harry also felt a sense of relief and happiness unlike any he had experienced before. While Harry was saddened by the loss of so many he was not angry. Tom Riddle was dead along with many of his most devoted Death Eaters. The rest Harry had helped round up along with the Order of the Phoenix, who now controlled the majority of the Ministry of Magic, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister for Magic. This gave Harry the closure he and so many others had needed to deal with the loss. The root of Harry's lingering sadness was simply the thought that those killed in the Battle wouldn't be here to see and celebrate the future of hope, freedom and happiness of Wizarding Britain.

Harry turned away from the window and looked toward the bed where Ginny lay fast asleep. He could only think how beautiful she looked, and thinking back to the night they had shared in her room that Mrs. Weasley had allowed to become their room. He couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. His thoughts turned back to his friends who had passed. While those thoughts were passing through his mind, Harry hadn't heard Ginny wake.

"Harry?" Ginny said softly.

"Harry Potter." She said more sternly, with a mock scowl.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry Gin, guess my mind was wondering." Harry said standing up and looking over at the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

"Well never mind that love. I think it's time for you to get ready to head to the Ministry. Kingsley said last night at dinner he wanted a quick word before you head into the Auror Office this morning, remember?" Ginny said as Harry came over to the bed and gave her a kiss.

"Right, I better get cleaned up." He said after they parted.

After quick shower, and shave Harry was dressed and headed in to the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the table talking with Ginny as she made Harry and herself some toast and an egg. She was wearing her green and gold Holyhead Harpies uniform with the number seven and the name Weasley just above it on her back.

"How's business been mate?" Harry said as he sat down.

"A bit slow but with everyone about to begin shopping for Hogwarts it should pick up this month, well at least that's what George thinks"

"Well that should help."

"Yeah, but I mean Diagon Alley was hit hard by the Death Eaters. In fact all the alleys where except Knockturn Alley. Hogsmeade wasn't as badly hit."

"Well things will start to turn around."

"I think it's more of a question of how long that takes that if it will."

Harry nodded in agreement as he began to eat.

By the time Harry left the Burrow via the flu network and appeared in the atrium it was about 7:30. Harry noticed that the statue which once stood in the fountain had been replaced. Now stood a marble statue of non-other than Harry himself. This took Harry by surprise. The fountain depicting the wizard crushing muggles had been removed the day fallowing the defeat of Tom Riddle. But this new fountain was of Harry standing flanked by Ron and Hermione with Dumbledore behind, wands pointed high in triumph. The circular base had what seemed from the distance a small intricate design. But as Harry walked closer he realized it was not a design at all, but the names of all the wizards killed by Tom Riddle. They began at the top of the base and made two spirals down in order of the date killed, with the most recent at the top. This was a shock to Harry, it pulled at his heart. After a moment he felt a hand rest on his right shoulder. He looked over at his boss, Chief of Magical Law Enforcement Sturgis Podmore.

"Harry the Minister would like to speak to us. Mind taking a walk with me?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

They began to make their way to the lifts.

"So Harry, how was your weekend? I heard you got to visit Teddy Lupin."

"Oh he's excellent. Teddy's doing as great as any fourteen month old could." Harry gave a weak smile.

"Fantastic, I promised Remus that I would keep an eye on the boy."

"Yes sir." Harry said softly

Sensing Harry's retracted mood Podmore began, "Ah, the statue, well the Minister had all of the Department heads in for a meeting after he sacked everyone who supported or aided supporters of Voldemort, and replaced them. He had asked us for a few things, first was that you be given the respect you deserved for what you have done for us all, but not to put you up on pedestal." This was said as Podmore smiled brightly, and Harry smiled lightly now beginning to understand. Podmore then continued, "So after the meeting I asked for some help from the other Department heads. And we came up with this statue based on what the Minister had said to us about how we are 'not to put you up on pedestal'."

Harry chuckled and understood. The statue was a way for the Ministry to apologize for the past, point to the future, and honor those who helped defeat Tom Riddle, all at the same time. But beyond that it was a way for the Wizarding community to unite under a new government, one which was more than capable of providing the security the people of Wizarding Britain deserved. By the time Harry and Podmore reached the Minister's office Percy Weasley was sitting behind his desk. Percy had been named as Shacklebolt's Chief of Staff.

"Ah, Harry, Podmore just head right in. He's expecting you. He will be in, in just a moment." Percy said with a smile.

They walked into a huge office, much the size of Dumbledore's, now McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. The room had an elaborately carved oak desk with book cases flanking a large window overlooking the atrium. A long table with about ten chairs sat between the dore and the desk with room enough for a table that could comfortably sit twice that. The floor was a dark marble, and he walls on either side of the window had several portraits hanging including one of non-other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy!" Dumbledore's portrait said breaking into a smile.

"Hello Professor." Harry returned with a smile as well. "It's wonderful to see you sir."

"Wonderful indeed, Minerva has kept me up-to-date with your quest to capture the remaining Death Eaters. She speaks very highly of you accomplishments thus far, and I hear you captured the last remaining one, Dolohov, after he escaped on his way to Azkaban."

"Yes Sir. We apprehended him just last Thursday. In fact that was the first break I have gotten since joining the Aurors at the end of May a year ago."

"Well it was well deserved Harry. As are many more, if I may say so."

Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the office and made his way to the desk.

"Morning Albus, Harry, Podmore do sit down." Kingsley said indicating that the two should sit in the chairs opposite his desk.

"Kingsley," Dumbledore's portrait said, "I think I'll be heading back to Minerva's office now. Harry it was wonderful to see you again, and you Podmore." The former headmaster then left the painting to the right of the frame leaving only an old looking but plush chair and dark blue canvas.

"Now Harry you may be wondering a bit why I asked for this meeting?" Kingsley said.

Harry indicated he was with a quick nod.

"Well the reason is that the department heads along with the Wizengamot feel that since we now have most of Wizarding Britain out of anarchy it would be wise for us to name you Chief Auror, We hope that you can help reform…"

"Um sir…" Harry cut in, "How does this require my help? I mean Sir, I may have helped defeat Tom Riddle and capture his remaining Death Eaters, but I mean I'm Just an eighteen year old kid? What would I know about reforming an entire division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Harry you are not just an eighteen year old kid, you just said so. You didn't 'help' defeat Voldemort. You defeated him. And you didn't just 'help' capture the remaining Death Eaters you lead the capture of all of them. It is time my boy that you realize you possess strength far beyond your years."

"Sir it's just, I…I…" Just then the door opened and Percy's head popped in.

"Minister, The American President is here sir."

"Thank you Percy." Kingsley said and Percy left the room.

"Now Chief Podmore if you could provide them with the details in your office, I have a meeting that I simply cannot put off with the Wizarding President of the United States of America, magical cooperation seems to think it wise to start sharing information on possible threats, I'll inform Podmore if anything comes up as I did with the Australians, French, Russians, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, and on and on and on. Well Thanks for coming. Podmore, Potter." Kingsley said as they stood and shook hands with the Minister.

Once they were all seated in Podmore's office Harry just looked stunned, Podmore's face was in a slight smile.

"Well there you go. As Chief of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement things are becoming too complex to have me making the day to day decisions for all the divisions. As you know we have had no division heads other than Arthur Weasley in the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office. As for the Auror Office it is going to absorb the Improper Use of Magic Office, and Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Basically I am going to be making you one of my deputies, the title is Chief of the Auror Office. The Magical Law Enforcement Squad is basically going to be set up in the same fashion as muggle police, they are patrol officers. The Aurors are going to be the muggle equivalent of detective's, the Improper Use of Magic Office will be abolished and enforcement will be given to the Auror Office." Podmore paused, and then asked, "Harry? Are you fallowing?"

"Yes Sir. I just didn't think that my proposal would be implemented so fast, let alone putting me in as Head of the Aurors." Harry said.

"Chief, not Head, titles have changed, the old days of corruption, and self-interest is on their way out you having been the key to this. A lot has happened in the last year. In fact I am concerned that you have only taken the few weeks since defeating Riddle and this last weekend to take a break from work."

"Sir…I"

"Harry, look I am giving you the week off while we sort out the changes within Law Enforcement, Spend time with your family…"

"I see them after work…"

"My Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, Arthur and Kingsley all warned me of you selflessness before, but I think you are pushing it, you look tired and worn beyond your years. Molly has been sending me letters about your health and Arthur has been speaking to me more and more about it. Miss Granger has stopped by several times to speak of this as well. Take the week, I'll see you next Monday."

"Yes Sir."

From the Ministry, Harry arrived in the Burrow's fireplace just before lunch.

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said wrapping him in a hug. "This is a wonderful surprise, I hadn't expected you back for several hours. Is everything all right?"

"Well, yes and no Mrs. Weasley." Harry started after she released him. "The reforms Kingsley asked me for last month is starting to come to fruition, but Sturgis seemed to think that you Mr. Weasley and Hermione are concerned about my health? Well I feel just fine. My scare hasn't bothered me for the last year, Ginny and I are happy with our relationship, and…

"Ginny has not been alright, She doesn't sleep the nights you don't come home, she is terrified of losing you, but of course she won't complain, or cry or show you anything but loyalty and love. You better realize that before that girl hexes you."

"Best bat-bogey hex Hogwarts has ever seen." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes well you may not think so on the wrong end of one. Now come have a spot of lunch." Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice. She realized that she may have over stepped a boundary but she was as close as the boy had to a mother. On top of that, watching her only daughter subject herself to the emotional trauma of watching the love of her life risk his life so continually begins to wear at even the strongest of women, and Ginny was a step beyond that.

Around the early evening Harry was helping Mrs. Weasley in the garden by removing weeds while she cleaned the kitchen when they heard a pop.

"Harry? Ahh! Harry!" Ginny squealed as she ran toward him, giving him a hug that had nearly knocked him over. She continued to hold him for several moments. Then leaning back still in each other's arms she gave a very deliberate, lingering, passionate kiss that made Harry's heart skip. It was a kiss unlike those he had shared with her except for their very first kiss in the Gryffindor common room. It was enough to make Harry go weak at the knees, and he quite literally collapsed into her arms. With a year of flying for a pro team under her belt Ginny had no problem supporting Harry's weight, but in a moment he had regained his strength.

"Gin, you think we could talk." Harry said with wave after wave of his emotions coming forth as though the dam he built to suppress them had been broken.

Without another word Harry and Ginny walked into the house hand in hand. Ginny gave her mother a wave but didn't say anything as she passed the kitchen making their way to the stairs. When they entered their room the emotion that flowed out of Harry had turned into a passion in an instant and their lips once again crashed together as they found their bed for several hours.

By about nine that night Harry and Ginny were in each other's arms just holding each other, then Harry spoke, "I've been such an idiot Gin."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Everyone has been hinting at it for a while."

"Hinting at what?"

"I haven't stopped hunting, Voldemort" The force of the last word caused Ginny to jump in Harry's arms then pull him closer. Harry continued, "Ever since we finished him off I haven't stopped. Joining the Aurors to track and capture his followers and supporters and haven't for a moment thought about how that has affected us, you and me. I want a family with you Ginny, a life free of fighting dark wizards."

"Harry you and I have nothing to worry about, I mean it wouldn't kill you to take the weekends off and maybe try some regular hours." Ginny said smiling.

"Well about that, I have the week off."

"Oh Harry that's wonderful, I just have to talk to Gwenog and Glynnis tomorrow and see if there is a chance that I could get the week off as well…"

"Glynnis Griffiths, you know I have never met her…"

"Well that's part of what I'm saying love, you need some time off to join the rest of us outside the Auror office. No wonder you haven't met our manager."

"That reminds me I never told you, I've been promoted... Chief of the Auror Office, and were consolidating some of the departments under me… so I guess I will have more time off." Harry smiled insolently, at that Ginny smacked his arm, then kissed him softly eventually drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**So I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has viewed and reviewed my story. It is only the first chapter of a much longer story with a pretty good plot that I am working on. The use of as many of the surviving characters both good and evil, as well as using a few new characters (supporting, for the time being) I think will help keep Rowling's work as alive as possible in this story. I realize that there were a few mistakes in this chapter so to amend them: **

**When I said Teddy was four months I meant fourteen months and the Harpies' uniforms are green and gold not red, woops. They have been corrected now! **

**The next chapter is going to be longer and put the foundation of my story on much firmer ground. Obviously it was slow and a bit dry since we are just at the beginning, things will speed up. I think that I will be publishing around once every week to two weeks because I am head back to college this month and have a nice size course load, you know school first. **

**I really wanted to say though that seeing all of the places people have read my story from, all the different countries, kind of made me a bit proud. While I am young and have grown up with the internet it still amazes me that I can reach people so far away and share something fun and entertaining! So keep your eyes open for updates! **

**Thanks everyone!**

**PoliticsPotter**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry used side-along apparation with Ginny to get to the Harpies' practice stadium, which stood high in a cliff about three miles west of Holyhead itself. The Stadium was similar to the one at Hogwarts, it had several boxes for coach's and press but no stands below, where at Hogwarts students would watch from.

"There's our favorite seeker!" Gwenog Jones said as she approached Harry and Ginny who were both still holding hands, "And who do we have here, the allusive Mr. Harry Potter!"

"Hello Ms. Jones" Harry Replied shaking her hand.

"Well it's good to see you again."

Harry tilted his head slightly, "Again?"

"Yes, we met at the World Cup in 1994, though only meeting once five years ago it seems reasonable to forget." Gwenog replied with a smile. "So to what do we owe the honor of having the famous Harry Potter grace our stadium?"

"Well," Ginny chimed in, "Harry has been given the week off from work, so I was wondering seeing as the season doesn't start for a few weeks if perhaps…"

"Oh Ginny, of course let's just go tell Glynnis." Turning up to a witch sitting in the boxes with a very thick binder open on her lap, intently writing and reviewing it. Gwenog let out a whistle then yelled, "Aye Griffiths!" to which the witch looked down to the pitch.

With a pop Glynnis Griffiths was standing next to Gwenog, "Really Gwenog, whistling?" Glynnis said then gave a few clicks of her tongue.

"Glynnis," Ginny said, "This Harry Potter…"

"Ah I finally get to meet that famous boyfriend of yours Ginny," Glynnis started "it's about time you dragged him out to watch a practice. Potter I hear you're one hell of good flyer, I was in my day, but Ginevra here is simply outstanding best seeker in the league hands down." She finished with a proud smile.

"Well Glynnis, Harry has gotten the week off and Ginny would like to spend it with him. God knows she won't shut up about him always working, maybe we'll get a break…?" Gwenog said dragging out the question.

Harry looked over at his girlfriend who was now blushing slightly.

"Well I think that we could manage a week without our star seeing as there are no matches just yet." Glynnis said, "Besides it gives Morgan a chance to practice harder, Merlin knows she needs it, or that girl is going to be a reserve player for us long after Ginevra retires" Glynnis chuckled, "Have fun, Mr. Potter bring her back in one piece I still have two years left on her contract."

"Thank you both." Harry said shook their hands then turned and apparated with Ginny.

They appeared on a narrow London street.

"The Leaky Cauldron, what are we doing here?" Ginny asked as they walked into the pub heading to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Well I thought that maybe you could come into Gringotts with me." Harry replied, tapping the stones. Ginny said "sure", but was silent as they walked into the Alley.

Even a year's worth of time for emotions to heal was not enough to return the crown jewel of wizarding London back to its former glory. Most of the shops were back, though many looked as though they had seen better days. Over the last year many of the shop owners had returned giving Wizarding Britain a sense of normalcy. Harry was no fool though; he knew as did most witches and wizards that people still had little gold, and that meant shopping for only essentials, which in turn meant that shops had little in the way of profits.

Upon entering the bank, the couple made their way to the main counter where a goblin was writing. The goblin with white hair that was slicked neatly back and wearing a pair of silver half-moon spectacles low on his nose. He was wearing a suit with a pin depicting the Gringotts crest.

"Ah Mr. Potter." The goblin made no attempt to look up.

"I need a meeting with Ragnok, as soon as possible please."

Ginny meanwhile, did not say a word. It was not out of fear or dislike of goblins, but out of curiosity. Harry had never taken her with when he needed to visit the bank; in fact he usually stopped by on his way to the Ministry. Never had she thought of even accompanying Harry to the bank before. That is what had caused the normally conversational girl to become silent, she had entered new territory. The conversation continued.

"Ragnok is currently with a client if you would just wait outside his office he will be able to see you." Still the goblin was writing, the quill moving across the page in a very controlled manner.

"Thank you." Harry offered, only receiving a "hmm" in response.

They walked pass the high counter and turned down a corridor that lead to the stairs just before the guarded entrance to the vaults. As they climbed all Harry could do was remember the Dragon that he, Ron, and Hermione had used to so destructively escape the bank. He smiled a little which caught Ginny's attention and she finally asked.

"Harry, um, why have you asked me to go to the bank with you?"

"Well I just thought that you should be aware" Harry replied.

"Aware?" she stopped him at the top of the stairs.

"Aware, of my finances." He said turning to look her.

"But you know perfectly well I don't care about money. And the Harpies pay me fairly well so it's not like I need to..."

Harry cut her off. "You need to be aware so that we can make decisions for the future, together."

Ginny realized the implication of that statement immediately and didn't respond. That was what Harry was hoping for and he reached out, took her hand in his and led her down the hall to a door marked 'Personal Accountants'. They entered a small room with three doors inside and a few chairs. They both sat in silence on opposite sides of the room. Ginny was still processing the step that Harry had decided to take. With all of his work hunting down the remaining Death Eaters, Harry and Ginny rarely spoke of their relationship. In fact the last they spoke of it was when they had gotten back together, well 'officially' anyway.

It was when they were still at Hogwarts, Harry had gone off to bed the morning he had killed Tom Riddle. He awoke just during dinner and made his way down the stairs from the boy's dormitory hoping to see if he could grab a bite in the Great Hall. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he came across Ginny who was sitting in one of the large armchairs near the fire. She was facing the wall but could see both the entrance to the common room and the stairs to the dormitories. She popped up the second she had seen him, and walked over to him stopping right in front of him. She took one hand and touched his face to confirm he was really there. Then without thinking about it she kissed him. She pulled back a little and said, "It was noble." Harry replied, "I love you." To which Ginny said, "I love you too." Paused then kissed him again. Ginny harbored no anger toward Harry. It had been inevitable that he would have to fight Riddle and she knew it, she was just happy to have him. Harry was happy that Ginny had made it out of the war alive, and now they could have some piece, some happiness, and a whole lot of love together. For a year it was all they had needed.

After sitting for about five minutes Ginny simply looked at Harry and said, "I love you."

This made Harry's face break into an enormous smile. "I love you too, Gin." He replied.

Just then the center door opened. It swung open toward Harry's chair, hitting his knees lightly. Then a voice said in surprise, "Ginny?"

"Bill!" Ginny said surprised but happy to see her oldest brother. "Bill I think you may have just taken out Harry." she said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry there Harry!" Bill replied, leaning around the door.

"I'm all right," Harry said now standing up and coming out from behind the door, "nowhere near as bad as a broken arm from a rouge bludger."

This got a chuckle out of both Weasleys.

"Well I'm glad I ran into you guys, Fleur and I wanted to have everyone over tonight around seven. Think you can make it?" Bill asked. "We have some news that we wanted to share."

"Yeah, um, sure thing Bill. We'll be there." Ginny said.

"Great thanks, sis, Harry. But what are you two doing here?"

"Mr. Potter" a deep voice said, "come in, please."

"Gotta go Bill, see you tonight." And with that Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into the room. The last thing Bill saw was a quick wave from Ginny as Harry had pulled the door shut.

The room they had entered was Ragnok's office. It was a small room with a window facing Diagon Alley, a desk with thick leather books pilled on it and two chairs. Harry and Ginny sat. The goblin, Ragnok, nodded at Harry and then asked, "You must be William's sister, Harry what may I help you with?"

"Well two things. First I would like Ms. Weasley to be signed onto my account with no restrictions to her access," this got a look of surprise to cross Ginny's face, "and secondly I was wondering if you had looked into the properties on the account and came across anything."

"Ah well as to the properties, I have organized your holdings here," and Ragnok handed Harry a small stack of paper. "As to the first request, I drew up the papers as you requested last week, all Ms. Weasley needs to do is sign here." At this Ginny was handed a small pile of papers. "Miss the top page is the one to sign, the next twelve are the outlines you're account with Mr. Potter. Ginny signed the top page and then began to read, the expression on her face going from surprise to one of utter shock and disbelief. Harry was looking through the list of properties then looked up when Ginny shouted.

"Harry is this some form of a joke! There is no way that this could be correct! This is an outrageous number! Eight hundred million Galleons!" She spat out.

Ragnok suddenly looked slightly alarmed, and began to look through the binder that held the papers for Harry's account. He then sighed pulling out another paper. He handed it to Ginny, Ragnok then spoke.

"Eight hundred million is only his inheritance from the Black's miss. The Mr. Potter and your account have a total worth of one point three billion galleons."

"Ginny… say something. Please." Harry said softly looking at her.

"This is… unreal." Ginny replied slowly.

"Well it's real and it's ours love." "Now Ragnok, you mind if I hang onto the list?"

"No sir it's yours. Will there be anything else?"

"I think that does it for today." Harry said this and Ginny still shocked began to stand when Harry did.

"Very well, and miss tell your brother congratulations one more time for me." Ragnok said smiling.

An hour later they were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron about to order some lunch. Ginny had taken about ten minutes after leaving Gringotts to speak. She had just held his arm as they walked around the alley and they had decided to stop in at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and see if George and Ron wanted to stop for some lunch at the Leaky.

"Mind is Angelina comes with?" George asked Harry as he glanced over at his girlfriend, she gave him a quick smile and Harry fallowed his gaze.

"Ah, things are heating up a bit." Harry said turning back to George who seemed distracted.

Ron had a cheeky look.

"I swear, with these two working together, all they do is make eyes all day. George, have you even asked her out yet?" Ron said smiling.

"What? Bugger off Ron. She's like my best friend." George was now blushing and quickly walked over to Angelina to help her with a customer.

"Mate, I swear if they don't get together soon the tension is going to be the end of me." Ron said to Harry. "Hey would you mind stopping by the shop tomorrow around four, alone? I need to discuss something."

"Sure thing, you guys break in an hour right?"

"Yeah, we'll see you in an hour."

An hour later they were all sitting down at a table.

"Did either of you talk to Bill this morning?" Ginny asked her brothers looking between them.

"Yeah he came into the shop about an hour before you two stopped by." George said. "He wants us over at Shell Cottage at seven is what he told us."

"Same thing to us." Harry said then paused, "He didn't mention anything else, did he?"

"Sorry mate," Ron responded, "We thought he may have told you two more."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find out at seven. Hermione coming?" Harry inquired

"Of course. Bill even made sure I was clear that I am not to show up without her, so whatever he and Fleur want to tell us must be important." Ron replied looking straight at Harry, his face was normal but his eyes gave something away. He was hiding something what though Harry was not sure.

"Great." Harry replied.

They ate their lunch and after Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow, and Ron and George to the joke shop. Once in the Burrow they greeted Mrs. Weasley then headed up to their room. Once inside Ginny sat down on the bed, arms behind her head, with a look of deep thought on her face. Harry had taken a seat at the desk next to the window. He had taken out a quill and was circling items on the list of properties that Ragnok had given to him. Ginny simply looked over at Harry now deep in thought surveying the list. The level of trust Harry had just showed was equivalent to asking her to marry him. They both knew that marriage was quickly approaching. They could both feel it.

Around ten to seven in the evening Ginny and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Have you heard anything more from Percy about Audrey, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I haven't not dear. Though he seems awfully chipper as of late, every time he drops by my office he has quite the smile, so things must be going very well for Percy in the love department." He replied

"I just hope George picks up a thing or two. If stuck up old Percy can get a girl, George is in trouble." This came from Ginny and caused all of them to laugh except.

"Now dear really, I think we should be heading over to Bill's. Shall we?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

A minute later Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had all in the living room of Shell Cottage having used the flu network rather than apparate. They were greeted by Fleur.

"Oh 'arry 'ow good it is to see you!" She said with a hug.

"Thanks Fleur." Harry replied, "Where's Bill?"

"Oh 'e is getting something from our room." She was all smiles.

Fleur then directed them to the couch, where Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley sat. Mrs. Weasley had gone to find Bill. Just then the front door opened and Hermione and Ron walked in. A few minutes later George joined them, and finally Percy entered the house via the flu network.

The group was in light hearted conversation, when Ginny said, "So since everyone is here, I thought I should tell you, Harry has been promoted! Chief of the Auror department!"

This was greeted by much congratulations and Harry explaining the consolidation of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to better serve the needs of Wizarding Britain. Bill came down along with Mrs. Weasley.

"I found him!" She said.

Bill came over to his then looked at her. She gave him a nod, and Bill began, "So I bet you lot are wondering why we wanted everyone over, well…", he paused. "We have some rather exciting news, Fleur."

"We are 'aving a baby!" Fleur said her face was in a huge smile, as was Bill's.

"Well that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said jumping up and hugging Bill and Fleur together.

This was followed by "Excellent" from Ginny and Hermione, "Congratulations" from Mr. Weasley, and "That's brilliant" by Ron. Percy got up went over to Bill and Fleur shaking their hands and saying, "Well done! You guys are going to make excellent parents." Harry was smiling and then said "Congrats, you two." He then look at Fleur and asked, "What about your parents?"

Bill responded, "We sent them an owl this morning and got a reply right before you all showed up."

Fleur then took over, "They said that they are very 'appy and will take a port key out to see us tomorrow"

After an hour of baby talk and plans for a room, as well as Mrs. Weasley insisting that she would have no trouble babysitting. The group broke up and headed to their respective homes. Percy to his flat in London, George to the flat above his store, Hermione to her parent's home escorted by Ron, and Harry and Ginny along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley back to the Burrow.

The next day at four Harry was walking into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, alone as Ron requested. He made his way to the counter where he had spotted Ron and asked, "Hey mate, what's up?"

"Come into the back with me."

Harry did so, and once they were seated on some boxes harry looked up at his best friend and asked, "Well?"

Ron was silent for a moment then began to speak. "Well things have been really great with me and Hermione, amazing as a matter of fact. Especially since she got promoted as Deputy Chief of the Being Division, up from House Elf Relocation last month…"

"Right, but what's the point Ron? I mean that's really great and all but what's that have to do with me?"

"I need help picking a ring." Ron said quietly looking down at his feet.

"A ring, what an engagement ring! Ron that's, that's, brilliant!" Harry said standing up and clapping Ron on the back, who now had a huge smile. Harry then sat beside Ron. "So I had her join my account at Gringotts yesterday."

"How'd she take it? And you get your grandmother's ring yet?" Ron asked.

"I got the ring from the vault last Friday, and Ginny took it really well. I guess all that's left is picking one of the houses." Harry paused then continued, "Did you know I own the building on the alley?"

"Oh really, but well with all of the Black's properties and their gold I could imagine. And as far as the houses go you should take her, and ask her in the one you like the most, just some friendly advice from her brother." Ron said

Harry laughed then said, "Come on lets go find her a ring."

It was a week later that Harry was sitting behind the desk of his new office as Chief Auror. The room was situated in between two squad rooms. On one side the Aurors squad room had about fifty cubicles, on the other side of Harry's office was the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, they had a room of about two hundred cubicles. Harry's office had large windows that faced both rooms so that he could see what was going on. His door however faced a room with two desks one was for Harry's personal assistant, which made Harry uncomfortable. The other was for the Deputy Chief Auror, who Harry had yet to assign. The idea that a nineteen year old was now in charge of the basic policing of Wizarding Britain was overwhelming, but Harry was smarter, wiser and battle hardened far beyond his age.

Around midafternoon Podmore came into the office.

"Harry, have you finally settled in? It has been a few days so I thought I would stop by."

"Yes Sir, the assistant thing feels a bit odd though."

"Well if you're not happy with Turner…"

Harry quickly cut in, "No, no, Lionel has been a massive help in getting me organized."

"Well then, the Chief Warlock wanted to stop by, if that's all right?"

"That's no trouble…"

"Tiberius" Podmore called to the outer office.

"Mr. Potter, how good to see you again, congratulations on your promotion. This is just what Law Enforcement needed. A fresh head." Said the tall wizard whom harry had met before his fifth year at his ministry hearing.

Tiberius Ogden was a strong supporter of Dumbledore and resigned after Fudge had attempted to discredit Harry and Dumbledore. After the war Kingsley, as minister has the power to appoint members of the Wizengamot, including Chief Warlock, chose Ogden.

"Thank you Mr. Ogden." Harry replied shaking hands with the wizard.

"Now I realize that you are busy at the moment but Podmore and I are looking to rewrite quite a few of the old laws bringing them more up to date. The issue has been I am afraid that while most of Lord Voldemort's closest supporters and followers have been sacked and/or jailed we have run into some snags." The two men now sat in chairs opposite Harry's desk. "The most difficult of which has been the obstructionism of many lower ranked ministry officials. Ms. Ganger's promotion for instance was not just because of her excellent work with the treatment of house elves, but to send a message that policy, and ideology are changing whether you want it two or not. Harry this is also in part a reason why Podmore and I have urged the Minister to promote you and sack Robards."

"I figured as much, but just know I will be cleaning this Ministry up. There will be no toying around on my part."

"Harry," Podmore was speaking, "that is exactly the attitude we're looking for. By the way have you given any thought as to who you want as Deputy?"

"Well as to that I think I need sometime, how much I don't know. I just need to be sure that whoever it is I pick I can trust them totally." Harry's face showed the sincerity of his words.

"Understandable." Ogden said. "Well I think that our nation's security is in very capable hands between you and Potter, Podmore."

"Couldn't agree more Tiberius, now let's allow Potter time to organize his Office. I think a meeting with your staff would be a good place to begin." With that the two men left his office.

Over the next two weeks Harry was very busy. The newly expanded Auror Office he was now in charge of was the largest division the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Harry was now of higher seniority than Mr. Weasley. Harry was the de facto deputy of the department with three hundred people under his immediate authority his office accounted for half of the department's staff. He had had meetings with his support staff, all of the Aurors, and then all the members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad.

Around the beginning of September Harry had been informed upon his arrival at the Burrow after a long week of work that Ron and Hermione were engaged by a very excited Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who had ran out of the house to greet him once they heard the pop indicating he had arrived. Then a very emotional Hermione had simple hugged him and thanked him for helping Ron with the ring. At this news Ron simple scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. Harry had laughed and given him a very brotherly hug and congratulations. The excitement had been intensified by a very little and excited Teddy who was staying with Harry for the weekend. Teddy had gotten over excited by the emotion and smashed the plate he had on his high chair to the floor, causing the room to fall silent. Then laughter broke out at the expression of shock on the boy's face at the noise he created. Harry just flicked his wand and said "Reparo", then magicked the plate into the sink.

The weekend was full of talk about weddings between Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger who Hermione had brought along to the Burrow along with her father to discuss wedding plans. This, on top of taking care of his god son had really pushed Harry into overdrive. He had decided to take Teddy to look at some of the properties he owned. After going from house to house, Harry was finally sure he found the perfect one.

They had arrived at a large house on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. The property was from the inheritance his parents left for him. It was the home his father had grown up in, the home of his grandparents Charlus and Dorea Potter. It was two stories; the sitting room was large as was the kitchen and dining room. A spiraling staircase led up from a very open and naturally lit entry to the top floor. There was a large master bedroom and bathroom, three other bedrooms, and a large study. Harry holding Teddy who was looking around felt like he had entered the house of his dreams.

One week later Harry was sitting in a private box along with Teddy who was on Harry's lap, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Percy, his girlfriend Audrey, Bill, Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at Exmoor Stadium. The score was Harpies 530 to the Pride of Portree 210.

"Glad they removed that ridiculous invisibility charm." Bill said talking to his brothers. Harry was busy following Ginny as she searched for the snitch. "Too bad Charlie couldn't come in this weekend, he's always been a Pride's fan. And two see his sister play them again."

"Maybe 'e just could not 'andle your sister's team crushing them again?" Fleur said lightly two the Weasley boys.

"She's seen it!" Harry interrupted, and they all looked up to where he was pointing. Even Teddy whose head was swiveling in all directions as players flew across the pitch was looking in the direction Harry had pointed. Ginny was flying across the far low side of the pitch right over the heads of people low in the stands. The Pride's seeker was about fifty yards behind when Ginny suddenly pulled up hard she was heading straight up in the air now. The Pride's seeker shot past the point Ginny pulled up. He realized the mistake too late, and Ginny had grabbed the snitch at a near ninety degree angle. The Harpies' fans erupted.

Over the applause Mr. Weasley leaned over to Harry. "Why don't you hand me Teddy, Harry. See if you can beat the press to Ginny. We'll see you at the Burrow this evening."

Mrs. Weasley had heard, "Arthur, what do you mean this evening?"

Harry had already handed his godson to Mr. Weasley.

"Nothing dear." Arthur said to his wife.

"Don't you lie to me." Mrs. Weasley said sternly

"I promise you will find out this evening Molly, let's just take this lot home for some lunch. For a match that began at ten they sure racked up a score in two and a half hours." Mr. Weasley responded to his wife changing the subject.

It took Harry fifteen minutes to weed his way down the labyrinth of stairs from the box Ginny had gotten for them. When he arrived in the locker room that was designated as the Harpies for the day Harry found the press had beaten him there. Ginny was in a very good mood as she talked to several reporters. All of whom were Quidditch correspondents for various magazines, the Daily Profit, and the Wizarding Wireless Network. One however was not. Harry recognized one as the main reporter for the Politics section of the profit.

The Profit had cleaned up its act over the last year and now reported fairly accurate news. Reporters however were still reporters. While the old tricks and false or fake reporting that the previous Ministry administrations and Profit hierarchy promoted had died, the press still worked hard to find a story.

Harry understanding this and having had lessons from the Aurors he works with on dealing with the press walked up right behind Ginny and put his arm around her shoulder. Ginny immediately turned to see who was standing next to her. Upon seeing Harry she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Hello love." The press ate it up, except for Edward Cannon, the Politics reporter for the Profit.

"Mr. Potter has your promotion caused problems with the other Aurors in your Office."

"I have been very warmly received by the members of my office and other Departments." Harry replied. The trick was to keep it positive, broad, and short he learned.

"Right, but there have been rumors members of the Wizengamot feel your promotion has been just a political sleight of hand by the Minister to secure supporters in high ranking positions what's..."

"I won't speculate on the opinions or theories of the members of the court nor will I speculate on reasons for my appointment. The minister has said and I will reiterate that the reason for my promotion is to secure the safety and freedom of our nation and to put an end to the corruption which has plagued our government. Now if you will excuse me." Harry said leading Ginny into the locker room.

"Sorry about that Harry." Ginny said as she changed out of her quidditch robes. The rest of the team was still on at the entrance to the locker room with the press or had already gone home.

"Not your fault, Gin. Cannon has been sniffing around since Hermione's promotion, and with me now it's suddenly a conspiracy..." Harry was looking at the figure of his girlfriend and had trailed off.

"Eyes up here Harry." She said with a cute smile.

"Oh, right. Ha-ha. Nice touch with the kiss. The press loved that."

"Well seeing as I am dating the famous Harry Potter it's only fair that I am allowed two show it." She had finished dressing.

"You ready to go? I want to show you something." Harry said meaningfully.

"This isn't showing off or something like Gringotts was right?" Her face had mock skepticism.

"You know that wasn't showing off." Harry defended.

"It was a little and you know it. I mean hell you have to be one of the richest wizard's alive." They said this as they headed for the exit of the stadium. In order to make sure that people didn't sneak in without a ticket, apparition was impossible inside the stadium.

"Not even in the top hundred in Britain." Harry said holding the exit door open. "Now come with me." Harry held out his hand and Ginny took it.

They arrived at the house of his Grandparents, now his. From the front the outside it was was to see that stone house had been unused for nearly twenty-five years. Moss covered some of the stone and the trees surrounding the house gave it plenty of shade the overall affect was quite pleasing. Harry saw Ginny's face light up the moment she saw it.

"Oh Harry this is so beautiful." She was looking at the house but also the soft rolling hills and trees hat enclosed the large property.

"Want to take a look inside?" Harry asked.

"Can we?"

"Come with me." Harry took her hand and led her to the front door. With his wand he tapped the nob and they heard the click of the lock. The door opened and they stepped into the open entry. Light from the windows made it quite easy to see.

This place its magnificent Harry, who's is it?" Ginny said as she wandered around to the living room just too their right. She disappeared into the room.

"Well it belonged to my grandparents." Harry began he reached into his left jean pocket and pulled out a silver ring with three diamonds, two smaller ones on either side of a larger one. "My father grew up here."

Ginny was now in the kitchen looking around and was on her way back to Harry passing through the dining room witch was on Harry's left. She was still looking at the house, which was void of furniture. Harry had his hands behind his back, holding the ring as she walked over to him now in front of the staircase which was straight in from the front door.

"It's beautiful." Ginny said standing and looking up at the entry and to the second floor.

"You like it?" Harry questioned.

"Very much so." She answered.

"Well then." Harry said taking her hand and getting onto one knee. "How would you like to make this our home?" She was now looking at him funny, but knew what was coming, and taking the hand that held the ring he held it up to Ginny. Harry asked, "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny was silent for a moment then she pulled Harry up to his feet and kissed him with passion that she had never had so strongly before in her life. After a moment that felt like a blissful hour they parted. Ginny said one word "Yes."

"Yes… Yes!" Harry was elated beyond words, the feelings of total love. Of total happiness and joy filled him. His heart was pounding and the adrenalin of the momentous question flowed through him. Harry then kissed Ginny for another blissful moment before putting the ring on her finger.

They spent the next hours in the house and walking the grounds until the sun was very low in the sky, at which point they apparated to the Burrow. The whole family was gathered minus Charlie who was still in Romania. Harry and Ginny entered the house through the kitchen. They passed a very busy Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina and interestingly Audrey who seemed to be getting on very well with the other four.

Ginny parted with Harry going over to help her mother. Harry walked into the living room and sat right next to Ron, casually began to talk with Percy about work when Mrs. Weasley said in a loud voice, "Ginny! What's on your finger?"

Ginny just looked at her mother and said, "Harry asked me this afternoon."

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful! Harry dear congratulations oh… Arthur have you seen…" Mrs. Weasley was now holding Ginny's hand and smiling.

"Yes dear." Mr. Weasley said it a little too calmly.

"Oh Ginny that is wonderful news, you and 'arry are going to be as 'appy as I am with Bill." Fleur said giving her sister-in-law a hug.

The other three girls were all talking excitedly. Bill, Percy, and George were surprised and gave congratulations, and patting him on the back, even Percy. Ron said, "Well done mate." And Mr. Weasley said, "Well done Harry, Ron was right about proposing at the house."

"Arthur Weasley! Are you telling me you knew about this?" Mrs. Weasley shot at her husband from the kitchen, with a scandalized look.

"Now Molly, Ron new too." Mr. Weasley said with a look of total calm.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Dad?" Ron looked at his father.

"Well congratulations you two! You both deserve it more than you know." Bill cut the fight off, bringing Ginny and Harry back to the center of attention.

"Yes, Harry, well done!" Percy said catching on in a second of his brother.

George had gone straight up to his old room and grabbed several Whiz-bangs. He came down and Angelina began to laugh and grabbed some from his arms the two walked outside and set them off before Mrs. Weasley had time to protest. So for the next several minutes the group watched a spectacular display of magical fireworks in the yard.

The following Monday Harry was in his office. When the door opened Mr. Turner popped his head in. his face showed a worried look.

"Yes Lionel?" Harry inquired his assistant.

"Sir you better come quick."

"What's happened?"

"There have been a series of explosions in the lobby and Diagon Alley. And Sir," he paused. "Auror Longbottom has informed me that the Weasley's shop was in one of the blasts. Apparently several people including, the Weasley brothers have been taken to St. Mungo's."

Harry stood immediately, "Inform Arthur and Percy Weasley if they haven't been told." Harry grabbed his jacket and pushed past Turner.

"Sir where are you going? The Minister will need to speak to you." Turner called across the chaos that was the Law Enforcement Squad's offices.

"Tell him I am getting Hermione and we will be at St. Mungo's." he turned and thought of two things. First was checking that his family would be all right. Second was finding the Bastard or Bastards who did this and make them pay.


End file.
